1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery unit and a battery module including a plurality of battery units connected with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries are chargeable and dischargeable, unlike primary batteries that are not chargeable. Secondary batteries may be used as energy sources for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid cars, electric bicycles, uninterruptable power supplies, etc. Also, a secondary battery may be used in the form of a single battery or a battery module in which a plurality of batteries are electrically connected into a single unit by using a bus bar, such as according to a type of external device that adopts the secondary battery.
A compact mobile device, such as a mobile phone, with the output and capacity of a single battery may operate for a predetermined time. However, when a long operation or a high power operation is needed, as in electric vehicles or hybrid cars, a battery module is used due to an output and capacity problem of a single battery. The battery module may increase an output voltage or an output current according to the number of included batteries. The battery module may obtain a desired output voltage or output current by connecting a plurality of batteries serially or in parallel.